Industry
by UndeadDolly
Summary: The death of King Regis took a toll on Prince Noctis. In his grief, Noctis turned toward drugs and alcohol to cope. It did the trick for a while, just until he had become addicted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **The death of King Regis took a toll on Prince Noctis. In his grief, Noctis turned toward drugs and alcohol to cope. It did the trick for a while, just until he had become addicted.

Chapter One

The death of King Regis took a toll on Prince Noctis.

In his grief, Noctis turned toward drugs and alcohol to cope. It did the trick for a while, just until he had become addicted. He lost track of time, when he was high and drunk with a maid of his. He fell behind on royal responsibilities, to inject intravenously strange substances and numb himself. He was simply a shell of himself now, so very broken and beyond repair.

After all, Noctis didn't believe he deserved any sort of help, not even from family or friends. He was misguided and misbehaved with them, the memory of a frightened Prompto haunting him once he was sober. He was a different man while high or drunk, except one who terrorized and terrified those around him. The drugs and alcohol were his only escape, especially whenever he needed a quick fix.

His bedroom doors opened in a careful and cautious manner, a wary and worried Ignis walked inside. "Good morning, Your Highness. I see you're already awake and dressed."

He let out a sigh of fatigue, staring at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie, then tightened the cufflinks on his suit. "Well, I am mostly."

"I'm still surprised you managed on your own. I thought you've might've needed some assistance getting up and dressed in the morning."

"You know, I'm not completely helpless during these hours."

"Then I hope you won't be late for breakfast."

"I'll be there, just don't rush me."

"Very well, then."

XOXO

He saw Prompto standing in the hallway.

Of course, Noctis cared for his best friend a great deal. He hoped Prompto would still leave him alone, not associate with him anymore. He wasn't a stable person to be around, just why he feared for Prompto's safety. He was once already a cause for Prompto's tears, since he had frightened Prompto the last time. He was high on drugs, though that was no excuse to hurt Prompto. He was forgiven by Prompto, except he could never forgive himself.

Instantly, Noctis was embraced by his best friend. He held Prompto in his arms, the blond being a perfect fit. He placed a kiss on Prompto's neck, then tugged Prompto's shirt sleeve down. He was rightfully pushed away by Prompto, seeing the same expression haunting him on Prompto's face. He simply chuckled in response, thinking that this was probably his last time with Prompto.

He had tried everything else possible, still Prompto wouldn't give up on him. He didn't want to take this route, except he didn't have any other choice. "What's wrong? This is what you wanted, right? You love me, don't you?"

There were tears in Prompto's eyes, dripping down freckled cheeks. He hated himself so much, especially because he was once again responsible for those tears. "I had a feeling you've known all along. But I knew you wouldn't take advantage of my love for you as my best friend. This isn't you, though."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"This is just the drugs and alcohol talking, not my best friend."

"You can't keep denying the truth."

"My Noct would never hurt me."

"This is who I am now."

"And I miss him. I miss my Noct."

"You just miss that boy, that sheltered boy I was, the one who was kindhearted in a cruel world. A boy like that can never be king."

"You can still be a kind king again."

"It's too late for that, but I shouldn't expect any less from you. You're too innocent, too good for this world. You're only going to be left heartbroken in the end."

XOXO

He watched Prompto run off in tears.

However, Noctis didn't chase after him. He wanted Prompto far from him, at a distance where Prompto was safe and sound. He hurt Prompto before in the past, though Prompto was always so quick to forgive him. He felt undeserving, except everyone excused his behavior as the result of drinking and drugs. It was the truth, especially since he was intoxicated most of the time.

Without hesitation, Noctis rolled up a hundred-dollar bill. He came closer to the bathroom countertop, to inhale a shimmering substance through his nose. He looked at himself in the mirror, just before rubbing away any traces of the drug from his nose. He laughed as his body relaxed, then threw the crown worn by Lucis kings. He chuckled at the mirror shattering, that sent broken shards of glass cascading around his feet.

He simply stepped over the mess, letting his servants deal with it. He walked through the hallway, with a frustrated Gladio beside him. "What is it? You've been eyeing me for a while now."

He knew the real reason, considering he had a problem. It wasn't a secret anymore, least not from those closest to him. "I just saw your best friend crying. What'd you do now, Noct?"

"It's none of your concern."

"You're using again, aren't you?"

"That's none of your concern, either."

"You promised you'd stop."

"Well, I don't ever remember doing such a thing."

"You're an addict now."

"Whether I am or not, I don't really care."

"Your father wouldn't want this."

"Don't you dare bring my father into this. He's dead and gone. And he isn't ever coming back."

"But I know your father-"

"You don't know a thing about my father!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't-"

"You won't use my father against me!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"This conversation is over!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Leave me be!"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

XOXO

He sat in the garden with Lunafreya.

However, Noctis was having a tough time keeping up with appearances. He was barely engaging in conversation, let alone listening to anything she had to say. He never treated her like this before, though her presence was anything but comforting. He felt a hand on his, except he pulled away from her in a heartbeat. He didn't need to look in her in the eye to know she was crying, especially that he was once again responsible for someone else's tears.

So, Noctis stood up from the table. He was about to walk off, when she hugged him from behind. He didn't return her embrace, just stood there with his head bowed. It was because of that her fingernails dug deeper into his skin, but the pain was dulled due to the drug keeping in a daze. It would be futile to try to pry her off, as she probably wouldn't let relent anytime soon.

He let out a defeated sigh, his eyes drifting shut. He couldn't block out her sobs, not when she was so close to him. "I'm so worried about you. I know you're grieving, but you don't have to grieve alone. I am here for you, if you'll only let me in."

He frowned, clenching his fists. He wished people would stop bringing up his father, to just stop reminding him of his father's death, to stop making him relive it all over again. "Luna, I know you are. This is just … I just need some … space."

"You're pushing people away. You're pushing _me_ away, turning to drugs and alcohol-"

"So what if I am? They do more for me than people can."

"Don't shut me out, please."

"I don't want to. It's just you and everyone else are so … _suffocating_."

"Tell me what to do, then."

"Let me go."

"No!"

"Luna …"

"I don't want to!"

"This isn't helping me …"

"Forgive me, I'm so sorry!"

"Your brother is here to take you home now. Goodbye, Luna."

"… Goodbye, my love."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

His palm was bleeding.

His tight grip on the doorknob was breaking skin.

However, Noctis fell on his knees soon enough. He couldn't go inside, not in his current state. He was far from blameless, but neither was his father. He was now all alone, just drowning underneath the weight of the crown. He was still so young, though thoroughly in need of gentle guidance.

Of course, Noctis heard his name being echoed from across the hallway. He ignored the concerned cries, which had become second nature to him. He hated how everyone fussed over him, like he was incompetent. He had a problem with addictive substances as a lot of people nowadays, that didn't mean he was helpless.

"What did you do now, Noctis?" Ignis asked, kneeling beside him, administering an elixir. "Why are you bleeding?"

"It happens," Noctis scoffed, rolling his eyes, pulling his hand away, and standing up to give his father's bedroom one last look. "You've seen worse, anyway."

"Your betrothed has come to see you. She's waiting for you in the garden."

"It's like I can never have a moment of peace."

"She's worried about you."

"That's all I hear these days."

"You need to start taking better care of yourself, then."

"And I am."

"But I don't think you are."

"Well, I don't need your approval. In fact, I don't need anyone's approval and consider this conversation over."

XOXO

He wasn't fond of Ravus Nox Fleuret.

He and Ravus could never get along with each other.

Even so, Noctis tolerated the other prince. He did so for Lunafreya, his beloved betrothed since birth. He was waiting for Lunafreya and Ravus to speak up, but the two continued sitting in silence. He shot a glance at Ignis and Gladio, who were both becoming slightly impatient.

In the distance, Noctis saw his best friend. The blond was hiding inside of the green maze, so he could eavesdrop without getting caught. He was a bit surprised seeing Prompto, that Prompto was still sticking around. He shouldn't have expected any less from Prompto, especially since Prompto was the type to forgive easily.

"You're a young king and the weight of the crown is crushing you," Ravus sighed, his eyebrows furrowed, and eyes narrowing at him. "It's evident you're not well. The wedding is on hold. I won't allow my sister to marry you in such a condition."

"As you wish," Noctis scoffed, standing up, to walk away. "Farewell."

"I'm aware you miss your father, but you have a responsibility to your kingdom and people. You cannot lose yourself to grief. It's unbecoming of a king."

"A lecture from you is the last thing I need."

"It's a warning, not a lecture."

"I'm not threatened by you."

"If you keep going down this path, I won't hesitate to severe ties with Lucis."

"Go ahead, Ravus."

"I hope you don't mean that."

"I do, in fact."

"My sister and I won't pester you anymore. You won't be seeing either of us until you get better."

"Good riddance, then."

"I'll ignore that for now."

XOXO

He sat in the parlor.

He had Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto at his side.

Of course, Noctis was being reprimanded by his royal retainers. His best friend was silent, not yet familiar with royal protocols. He could care less about his behavior, especially since Ravus was provoking him. He was only defending himself, unfortunately Ignis and Gladio didn't believe he was.

And so, Noctis poured himself a glass of bourbon. It was knocked right out of his hand by Gladio, to shatter in the fireplace as the flames hissed in protest. He drank from the bottle in retaliation, but that was also taken away from him by Gladio. He let a laugh as Gladio held him against a wall, except Prompto and Ignis had enough at that point.

"Do you even care anymore, Noct?!" Gladio snarled, his fingers curled around Noctis' collar, the young king still letting out bouts of laughter in-between being slammed against a wall by Gladio, who was at his wits end and thought that literally knocking some sense into Lucis' grieving monarch was necessary evil. "You can't keep going on like this!"

"That is enough!" Ignis snapped, placing a hand on Gladio's shoulder, as Prompto rushed up to Noctis and hugged him. "I know you hate seeing our king like this. We all do, but that is no way to behave with him. You can't let anger and frustration cloud your better judgment."

"A-Are you okay?" Prompto squeaked, fixing Noctis' clothes, stealing a peek at Noctis running a hand through his disheveled onyx locks. "Did he hurt you?"

"You're so cute," Noctis smirked, finally looking down at Prompto, bright blue eyes roaming over the petite blond latched onto him. "But I'm fine."

"You need help," Gladio scowled, fists clenched, but he was holding himself back from lunging at Noctis again. "You're not well."

"I'm afraid Gladio is right," Ignis sighed, crossing his arms, bowing his head. "You're … just not yourself."

"And I thought you were on my side," Noctis scoffed, left hand falling on Prompto's waist, and the other raising Prompto's chin up. "What about you, Prompto? Whose side are you on, your best friend's or those traitors?"

"What the hell, Noct?! You can't just-" Gladio seethed, rolling his eyes, especially as Prompto's cheeks flushed. "Oh, my god!"

"Let blondie answer," Noctis sneered, thumb brushing Prompto's lips, like almost tempting Prompto. "You are going to answer, right? You won't let silence decide your fate, will you?"

"This is ridiculous, Noct!" Gladio stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just outright absurd," Ignis scolded, pushing up his eyeglasses.

"Where does your loyalty lie, Prompto?" Noctis smirked, squeezing Prompto's chin in his grip.

"W-With you, Noct," Prompto stuttered, silently crying.

"I suspected as much," Noctis snickered, triumphantly.

XOXO

He was amused.

He didn't understand why.

After all, Noctis tried to distance himself. They just wouldn't take no for an answer, so now they can all witness him at his weakest. It didn't feel like that at all to him, not when his actions were so self-gratifying. He had spent his life as an obedient prince, but being a king was something else entirely. He should've embraced his birthright sooner, let the monarch in him emerge out of its cocoon.

And so, Noctis dragged the baffled blond to his bedroom. His best friend went willingly to an extent, though there were nervous looks thrown at Gladio and Ignis along the way. He shoved Prompto on his bed, just before standing in front of his mirror. He placed the crown upon his head, as Prompto watched him do so in fascination. He turned to look at Prompto, to see a blush on freckled cheeks once more.

"How do I look?" Noctis asked, stepping forward, the jewels on his crown sparkling in the sunlight. "It suits me."

"Y-Yeah," Prompto admitted, reaching out, to touch Noctis' cheek, then retracting his hand in embarrassment. "W-Well, I mean, I think anything would …"

"I'm my own king, but forever haunted by those concerned with what my father would've wanted. You never once dared to bring up my father, though. You would like something different of me. What was that again, Prompto?"

"I … just want you to be a kind king."

"It's not like kindness is beyond royalty."

"That's debatable …"

"I suppose so."

"You know, I never thought I could be your friend, but you proved me wrong."

"You made your intentions clear from day one with your _gawking_."

"Y-Yours aren't, though."

"My intentions as king will be revealed in due time."

"Well, I guess I should go now."

"You're not dismissed yet, not until I say you are."

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"I told you not to address me like that, especially not when you gave me such an adorable nickname."

"If you say so, N-Noct."

"You used to say it so naturally, too. Anyway, I'm tired. Let's rest, like before."

"O-Okay …"

"Relax, now. It'll be just like old times again."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
